1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless network communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved protocol by which wireless network elements can communicate.
2. Background
In communications networks many functions performed by individual network elements require knowledge of information from surrounding network elements. Although other techniques such as propagating required information individually to each network element from a central control element are known, the present invention has significant advantages over these other techniques. Attempting to propagate information from a central control element to multiple network elements is time consuming and error prone. In addition, some attributes (such as resource availability) change frequently.
In a CDMA communications system, many functions performed by the network elements require information from surrounding network elements. In the present invention, the protocol is described in terms of information propagation between network elements comprising Modem Pool Transceivers and Modem Pool Controllers (MPCs). A Modem Pool Transceiver (MPT) is a communications network element which performs modulation and demodulation of radio frequency network traffic, and is also responsible for scheduling, power control, and overhead message handling tasks. An MPC is another element which provides radio control and signaling services to the MPT elements that include power control synchronization, maintaining modem session state, and network connection control. MPCs generate and process data for the MPTs to transmit and receive. MPTs need air interface attributes of neighboring MPTs in order to construct the correct air interface overhead messages. MPCs need air interface attributes of MPTs in order to perform MPT handoff. MPCs need air interface attributes of MPTs in order to perform Access Terminal paging. An Access Terminal (AT) is a device with a modem and a data interface that allows the user to access an IP network through an Access Network (AN). MPCs need resource availability attributes of surrounding MPCs in order to perform MPC handoff.
Presently, there is no ideal method for satisfying the needs of wireless communications network elements to directly exchange information.
One problem that arises when network elements cannot directly exchange information is that MPCs do not have an expedient method for discovering information about surrounding MPTs necessary to perform AT Paging. At any given time, an MPC may be responsible for paging one or more dormant ATs.
“Dormant” refers to the period of time when an AT and an AN have an established session, but do not have an established connection. Dormant mode allows the AT to maintain the “always on” state while using only limited radio link capacity and limited AT power when sending or receiving data.
In order to deliver data to a dormant AT, the MPC must be able to locate the AT. The MPC locates the dormant AT by paging the dormant AT in all the MPTs in which the dormant AT might be located. This collection of MPTs is referred to as the paging area. In order to page the dormant AT, the MPC must know the paging area.
Currently, there is no ideal method for satisfying the needs of MPCs to dynamically discover paging area information needed for AT Paging.